


if you wish for something good

by leosunderground



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All comfort no angst, Body Worship, Emotional Intimacy, I projected all my Shiro caring feelings into Keith, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, This is just Keith caring and whorshiping the hell outta Shiro, This was the most self indulgent thing I have ever written, wish that were me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosunderground/pseuds/leosunderground
Summary: Keith takes care of Shiro.They are together and that is all that matters.All good things happen in spaces in-between.Keith couldn't have asked for anything better than whatever Shiro was willing to give him at any given time, be it his body, his heart, his love, his trust. Keith may have been a greedy man for accepting any of it, keeping Shiro for himself even when he deserved so much more than he could offer, but Shiro trusted him with this, so he honors that trust.Shiro was a gift, the most precious thing Keith was trusted with.





	if you wish for something good

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIRO, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, MY HERO!
> 
> Written for my [prompt poll](https://sheithsunderground.tumblr.com/post/171241557082/you-guys-have-spoken-and-voted-so-prepare).
> 
> This is the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written.

It had taken them a long time to get to a place where they could have this kind of intimacy. Building trust and companionship was an exercise in patience that never ended and it needed care and attention, and hard work.

Thankfully, Shiro believed in his mantra and by contagion, so did Keith.

Patience yields focus.

Keith liked his version better.  _ Patience yields rewards. _

Keith couldn't have asked for anything better than whatever Shiro was willing to give him at any given time, be it his body, his heart, his love, his trust. Keith may have been a greedy man for accepting any of it, keeping Shiro for himself even when he deserved so much more than he could offer, but Shiro trusted him with this, so he honors that trust.

Shiro was a gift, the most precious thing Keith was trusted with.

Shiro laid in between Keith’s spread thighs, his head resting on the shorter man’s shoulders, Shiro’s back to Keith’s chest, blindfolded. Keith rested against the bed’s post, as Shiro took most of the space in the bed, taller and bigger than life. Shiro’s face was tilted to the right as he patiently waited for Keith to feed him another slice of fruit from the plate carefully laid on the bed by his side.

“Baby,” Keith cooed. “Do you want a slice of strawberry next?” He finished softly, his free hand caressing Shiro’s head, slicking his hair back as his boyfriend nodded in affirmation. “Good boy.” Keith whispered as he pushed the fruit past Shiro’s lips, some of the honey dribbling down Shiro’s neck.

Keith’s traced his finger along Shiro’s neck, gathering the honey as he slowing chewed feeling the movement through his muscles, grazing the outline of Shiro’s Adam’s apple with a blunt nail as he swallowed, marveling at how beautiful everything about his boyfriend was.

“Here, love…” Keith said, moving his finger to Shiro’s mouth, moving slowing along his lips making them shine with leftover honey. “You missed some, silly boy.” He pushed his finger past plump lips as Shiro swallowed around them, suckling and moving his tongue around.

Keith could never take this for granted, Shiro laid before him, naked and pliant, exposed and vulnerable, with one of his senses taken away, in a way that he could only allow Keith to see. It took a lot of time for them to talk about this scene, one where Shiro could let all his defenses down, step away from the persona of fearless leader that was enforced onto him, being the one cared for instead of the caring one.

Keith loved it, loved caring for Shiro, taking care of his needs, making sure he was rested, fed, cleaned. He felt cherished by the feeling that Shiro felt comfortable enough with being comfortable around him, that he could show the parts of him that he felt other people would judge him for to Keith, that it was in Keith’s arms, the person that created a safe space with him.

Not being only physically vulnerable, but also being emotionally vulnerable around someone was one of the hardest things anyone could accomplish, Keith would know. He spent his entire life looking over his shoulder, sleeping with one eye open and keeping people at arm’s length.

But Shiro stayed, so Keith stays as well.

Feeding Shiro a slice of banana, Keith felt entranced by the ways his jaws muscles worked, all perfect movements heightened by the white blindfold covering his eyes.

Does Shiro realize how beautiful he is? How loved he made Keith feel?

“You are beautiful, you know,” Keith said. “You are the most beautiful man I have ever saw.” He cooed, tracing Shiro’s pale white scar across his face. “I know you dislike this, but even this is beautiful. And I know that telling you that scars are a proof of what you survived won’t change anything. Won’t make you think about yourself any differently.” Keith cradled Shiro’s face in his hand, caressing his cheek, moving to lay a kiss on his forehead. “But, they also don’t make me think about you any differently.”

Shiro made a keening sound at the back of his throat, purring softly, and Keith couldn’t resist mouthing across Shiro’s face, blowing raspberries on the skin he could reach.

“Do you realize how brave you are? How strong you are, even when you don’t need to? Even when you shouldn’t have to.” Keith asked, even when knowing that he wouldn’t get a reply, as Shiro was to stay silent through the scene. “You are so kind, and caring and good. You are so good, Takashi.” Keith put emphasis on every word he spoke, leaving no space for Shiro to deny such things in his head. “You are so good to me. You make me feel like I’m good.

In response Shiro only caressed his leg, slowly moving his hand up and down, humming quietly to himself.

“Can you let me be good for you?” Keith asked, his voice low and trembling. “Can you let me be good to you, baby boy?” Shiro only nodded in affirmation. “Thank you, baby, for trusting me with this.” Keith hummed in response, putting the plate away in the nightstand.

“Now, baby… We are gonna get you dressed, is that okay?” Keith hummed in response when Shiro nodded again. “Can you sit at the edge of the bed for me? Slid down carefully.”

While Shiro managed to sit at the edge of the bed, Keith circled it slowly, coming up front to where he had left Shiro’s new batch of clothes when he had bathed him early in the day, deftly he moved them to Shiro’s side by the bed, careful to not wrinkle them.

Keith dropped to his knees in front of Shiro, spreading his legs and resting his head on a bare thigh, caressing Shiro’s grey tinted scar marks, breathing on the smell of his boyfriend, in a room that was theirs, in a house that was theirs, in a life that was theirs. Keith never thought he would ever feel this sense of belonging, much less being able to share it with someone.

“I love you.” Keith mouthed against Shiro’s skin. “More than you know it, more than I can tell you.” He laughed then, softly and sweetly. “And the best part is that you love me back.” Keith openly, the sound leaving his body in waves as he left a bite on Shiro’s thigh, making the bigger tremble and shiver.

“You know, some people are afraid of you.” Keith began, as he picked up Shiro’s boxers from the bed and moved it past his legs, Shiro lifting up silently from the bed as Keith slid the garment into place. “And I kinda of get it, you are big all over.” He said as picked up Shiro’s shorts and repeated the process. “And I mean all over.” He empathized by groping Shiro’s dick through the layers of clothing. “But you are just a big teddy bear, aren’t you?”. Keith drawled on. “All big, soft and cuddly just for me.”

Keith lifted himself up from the ground, picking up Shiro’s shirt from the bed and in a  graceful movement, climbed up into the bed and settled on Shiro’s lap, legs wrapped loosely around the taller man’s waist. Wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck, Keith started showering his boyfriend’s face with kisses, taking extra care to over his blindfolded eyes.”

“Big guy, we are almost done here, but I’m gonna need you to raise your arms for me, okay?.” Keith whispered softly, his lips grazing Shiro’s cheek as he moved his arms’ away from Shiro’s neck, the only signal the other needed to lift his arms up, Keith swiftly moving and putting Shiro’s shirt on, entranced by the way muscles formed against the material.

“Baby, I’m gonna take your blindfold off now, but first I want to tell you something. Can you listen?” Keith asked as he moved his hand to Shiro’s face, the other taking instantly to nuzzling, which Keith took as a signal to go on. “Thank you.” He said. “Thank you for this. Thank you for being you. Thank you.” Keith finished resting his forehead against Shiro. “I love you.”

He takes the blindfold off.

“Hi, big guy.” Keith said breathlessly.

“Hi, baby.” Shiro replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Like, no like? Do you wish you were Keith? Because I do.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me over @ [sheithsunderground](https://sheithsunderground.tumblr.com)


End file.
